Liberal Labour Party
| Seats2 Title = State Governors | Seats2 = | Website = www.LiberalLabourParty.lu | }} The Liberal Labour Party (LLP) is a political party operating in the Holy Luthori Empire. The Party was formed by Ashley Andrews on January 3904, with the main purpose to "give the power back to the people". The party motto is "Its time for Change" however it also uses "The better Choice" during campaigns. Ashley Andrews insisted that Lucy Scott should be the party leader and with the full backing of the party she was made so soon after the party's founding. Policies The Liberal Labour Party (LLP) invests in the rights of an individual to be free from government or corporate intrusion. The party believes that large entities should be acting "behind the scenes," but should be regulated to act in the best interests of the individual citizen. Liberal Labour Party (LLP) believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. Liberal Labour Party (LLP) is rather strict on labour laws, and would require workplaces to maintain a federally decided standard of safety and benefits. The party's ideal policies would require able-bodied, non-retired, and non-homeless people to be working except in certain circumstances to be eligible for certain benefits, a policy which would be enforced on both corporations and the government. Party Infrastructure Party Leader: Ellie Jones Deputy Leader: Donald Cooper (Former Mayor of Liore) Party Chairman: Ashley Andrews Party Vice Chairman; Matt Cox Treasurer: Darin Cheshire MP: Lucy Scott Party Membership The Liberal Labour Party (LLP) is an newish party and has very small amounts of members and supports at the current time. Membership Card -Membership; 14,059 -Youth Wing (LLPY); 1,456 -Student Wing (LLPS); 876 Subscription is only 2 LPD (Two pounds). Endorsement In 3906 after Ellie Jones was elected as head of the Liberal Labour Party, the heads of the Independent Guardian newspaper said that they'll endorse Miss Jones, and said this "She is the right person for the job, unlike these backwards MP's whom sit in the diet and claim money for doing nothing." The Independent Guardian is a Private paper and is free of government but does endorse parties they believe in. Political Compass The Liberal Labour Party is a centralist party, but positioned more to the left than the right but not by much. They are also more on the libertarianism side of things in terms of authoritarianism and libertarianism, However does incorporating views from both sides of the spectrum. ''-Economic Left/Right: -2.63'' ''-Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: -1.49'' Party Headquarters The Liberal Labour Party Headquarters is located in Liore, Orange. The building was made in 3891, and was only bought by the party in 3906. The Party meet there every 3 days to talk about the party and how to manage their supporters. Most of the campaigns are managed from the building. Party Leaders To date, Liberal Labour Party has only had two leaders to date. Ashley Andrews founded the party. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Category:Luthori Category:Politics of Luthori Category:Political parties in Luthori